Los eventos en vísperas de insanidad
by Pancake69
Summary: RusiaxChina BL. Se había venido quedando sólo y estaba sólo justo ahora, en víspera de navidad. Un delirio le lleva a visitar a su vecina nación oriental. ¿Será que Yao también le ha abandonado?


Y aquí esta~ xD Una historia horriblemente inconsistente (principalmente porque inicio como una bendita conversación de msn). Semi-crack y semi-drama. En realidad, no creo que esto tenga algo cercano a una clasificación. Hace mucho que no escribía :'D Que más da.

Pareciera un poco de Uke!Russia… Creo que solo es muy Yandere para su propio bien.

**Disclaimers: **Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mi necesidad de BL.

**Warnings:** Esta historia es totalmente , ambos chicos. BL haters abstenganse de leer. Mood algo deprimente, a pesar de estar ubicado en epocas navideñas.

También, este es mi primer fanfic RoChu, así que puede que tenga algo de Out Of Character. Por favor disculpen, intento aprender.

* * *

"**Los eventos en vísperas de insanidad"**

* * *

Las luces de la gran mansión se encontraban apagadas, dejando que solo la luz de la luna se filtrara para iluminar las habitaciones por los altos y ostentosos ventanales, matizando los interiores en capas de azul y morado. Él se encontraba ahí de pie, admirando como incesables ráfagas de viento hacían que la nieve danzara ferozmente de un lugar a otro en el exterior. Había una gran ventisca esa noche, precisamente en vísperas de navidad. Suspiro sonriendo y decidió caminar por los corredores de su casa. Todo estaba en silencio, siendo las corrientes que azotaban contra los cristales de las ventanas y las ráfagas que lograban colarse por uno que otro pasillo el único sonido perceptible.

Frotó sus manos, que aunque estaban cubiertas con sus usuales guantes cafés, se sentían heladas y a punto de congelarse; ¿Se suponía que pasara así navidades? En otros tiempos, su casa hubiera estado llena entre sus subordinados, sus hermanas y otros más que hubiesen sido invitados a una gran fiesta de gala para celebrar esas fechas. Esta vez nadie había acudido, ni siquiera a visitarle durante el día. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, se había ido quedando solo, y estaba solo justo ahora. No tenía caso enfatizar aun más ese hecho.

Su caminata le llevo a un amplio estudio con grandes libreros repletos de piezas que se habían acumulado con los años, un escritorio lleno de papeles, trabajo que tenía pendiente y había venido aplazando desde hace algunos días, algunas cartas sin abrir, una pila completa de documentos de menor importancia que probablemente nunca leería y otra gran ventana detrás de este escritorio, no había vista hacia afuera ya que las cortinas habían estado cerradas hasta ese momento; además, se encontraba del otro lado del estudio una chimenea que podría propiciarle algo de calor. A pesar de haber llegado a esa habitación sin tener realmente la intención de hacerlo, pensó que quizás fue el instinto y la necesidad de calor lo que hizo que terminara ahí, y ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Temblando un poco y aun frotando sus manos se acerco a la chimenea echando dentro unos trozos de leña perfectos para encender, sin mucho cuidado busco algo de combustible al lado de los atizadores y cuando tenía todo listo solo necesitaba un fosforo. Buscó sobre la repisa del fogón sin tener mucha suerte, se asomo a los lados pensando que quizás la cajetilla se habría caído, pero no se encontraba ahí. Exploró sus bolsillos y los recovecos de su gabardina, quizás tendría algo allí que le sirviera. De nuevo, nada.

Le dio una mirada al escritorio y se acerco moviendo los papeles sobre este, provocando un poco más de desorden.

-Esto no debería ser tan complicado. _Kolkolkol_-

Volvió a frotar sus manos perdiendo un poco la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudase a iniciar el fuego en la hoguera, pero aun sin darse por vencido abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio revolviendo sus contenidos hasta lo más profundo dicho cajón. Se detuvo. Tal vez no encontró los fósforos que tanto deseaba conseguir, pero de seguro encontró algo más que hizo que su búsqueda no fuera un total fracaso. Tomo el delicado pedazo de papel que había capturado su atención y olvidándose completamente de todo lo demás, se dejo caer en la cómoda pero fría silla que había junto a él. Cerró sus ojos tomándose un momento para adaptarse al helado objeto que le sostenía, y una vez calmado su brusco tiritar exhaló con cansancio.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, posando esa mirada de tonos amatista sobre aquel papel que parecía ser una fotografía, una al parecer muy vieja. El material se encontraba desgastado y se notaba bastante el efecto del paso de los años sobre él, incluso era una fotografía en colores blanco y negro. Examinó detenidamente cada detalle del retrato; llevo su mano derecha a su boca para quitarse el guante, ayudándose con los dientes para lograr dicha acción; pasó sus finos dedos por la fotografía, acariciando su superficie con cierto cariño. Tal imagen enmarcaba a un hombre de rasgos delicados, casi femeninos, cabello largo, lacio, oscuro y casi perceptiblemente suave, sus ropas eran orientales y hasta cierto punto excesivas, pero majestuosas sin lugar a dudas.

-Yao…-

Dejó su mente divagar, recordando la apariencia actual de esa nación. Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde la última reunión donde tuvo el gusto de observarlo, muy a su pesar, desde la distancia; pensó como estaría pasando Wang Yao la víspera de navidad, recordaba que alguna vez no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación donde él hombre en cuestión había declarado que celebraba la navidad haciendo una cena y teniendo una reunión con sus pequeños hermanos, más a petición del enérgico Corea.

Creo una imagen mental de un activo China corriendo de aquí para allá preparando todo, cocinando sus mejores platillos, procurando fijarse en cada detalle y teniendo su casa llena de brío con aquellas naciones vecinas que eran su familia. Esta última palabra atravesó su pensamiento agudamente. Su sonrisa se oscureció, se levantó de su asiento caminando con lentitud de un extremo del estudio a otro, y así repetidamente, sin quitar la vista de aquella fotografía entre sus manos. En ese momento el frio que inundaba la habitación no era nada comparado con la densa aura que se percibía alrededor de él. El problema con dejar divagar su mente era que siempre algo terminaba fuera de control.

No era algo nuevo el hecho de que la nación oriental le estuviera evitando o no quisiera hablar con él, mucho menos era sorpresa el hecho de que Yao hiciera todo lo posible por dirigirse en lo mínimo con Ivan a pesar de sus relaciones diplomáticas amistosas y demás materia política. Y por otro lado, el ruso le buscaba más, intentando acercarse lo más que le tolerara.

Una ligera racha de enojo le recorrió el cuerpo, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la imagen que sostenía, incluso temblando ante los sentimientos que le inundaban.

-Continuas alejándote de mi ¿A caso no he sido gentil? ¿No te he protegido antes? Quizás no soy lo suficientemente bueno da?~ No como aquel cerdo capitalista y el maniático del opio - Dijo gruñendo para sus adentros, haciendo que su semblante se tornara más oscuro. Sus sentimientos por la gran nación oriental eran bastante obvios, y aun así constantemente confundidos con aquel conocido interés de hacer que todos fueran uno con él… Hacía Yao, el interés era completamente diferente, y a pesar de habérselo declarado abierta y continuamente, todas y cada una de las veces recibía un rechazo como respuesta. Y no se cansaba de seguir intentando.

-¿No sería maravilloso que me invitaras a tu casa de vez en cuando? Yo también puedo ser una buena compañía da? También puedo hacer cosas por ti…-

Perdido en su trance, recordando la ligeramente femenina voz de China dirigiéndole palabras de desaliento se acercó al escritorio tomando el afilado abrecartas y sin titubeos lo clavo en la palma de su mano desnuda, solo haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero prosiguiendo al hacer una herida lo suficientemente amplia para que la sangre brotara con total facilidad. Depositó la foto con extremo cuidado sobre el escritorio y se deshizo de su otro guante, usando sus dedos como pinceles empapándolos en la roja y cálida tinta que su mano derecha le proporcionaba, dibujo curvas sobre la ropa que el hombre de aquella foto usaba, impregnándola con el vivo color del que carecía segundos atrás.

-Ahí lo tienes… ¿No es el rojo tu color favorito? Ah! Si yo visto ese color también podría agradarte da?!" Con un gesto de emoción de nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el abrecartas con su mano herida repitiendo el mismo procedimiento esta vez en su mano izquierda, dejando escapar el precioso fluido; con una sonrisa y murmurando el nombre del objeto de su afecto en aquel delirio, se quito la gabardina, frotando sus heridas en ella haciendo así que esta adquiriera aquel tono tan especial. Muy a su pesar el flujo no era suficiente para llenarla en su totalidad.

-Ah…Sigo sin ser lo suficientemente bueno… Jao, ¿Podría ir a visitarte hoy? Quiero que veas mi regalo para ti.- Riendo de manera infantil tomo su vestimenta y la sostuvo en el aire, dándole una mirada orgullosa como la de un pequeño que prepara una gran sorpresa. Con un movimiento vistió su gabardina, y corrió al baño buscando un par de vendajes; coloco las vendas torpemente sobre sus heridas y procuro poner sus guantes sobre ellas, intentando ocultarlas. Corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión llevándose consigo un viejo saco que encontró en el camino "_YaoYao solo espera un poco más! Santa ira a visitarte temprano este año!_"

Ignorando la fuerte ventisca que aun azotaba su lugar y con una botella llena de vodka en mano se apresuro corriendo entre la nieve para llegar a la casa de Wang Yao esa noche.

* * *

Yao se encontraba intentando terminar los platillos del banquete que compartiría esa noche con sus hermanos. Se había retrasado un poco limpiando y haciendo que su casa pareciera lo más confortable posible y comprar los ingredientes para cada receta había tomado más tiempo del que esperaba.

Tarareaba una alegre tonada mientras cortaba algunas verduras, a pesar de tener el tiempo encima cocinar era algo que realmente disfrutaba, y lo hacía con todo gusto, después de todo, la comida era una de sus principales prioridades. Por suerte sus hermanos no llegarían hasta dentro de un par de horas más. Después de agregar dichas verduras a lo que parecía ser alguna especie de estofado se limpio las manos con una toalla decidido a iniciar con otra actividad culinaria; para su mala suerte pudo escuchar unos pequeños e insistentes golpes a la puerta de su casa.

-Aiyah… ¡Voy en un momento! –Anunció-¿No dijeron que llegarían un poco tarde? Ahora si no termine a tiempo con la cena aru- salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada principal donde los golpes se hacían más insistentes y demandantes -Dije que ya iba aru! ¡¿Qué clase de modales son esos?! ¡Seguramente ese eres tú Yong Soo!-

Suspirando pesadamente China abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un fatigado Rusia algo mojado por la nieve, sus ropas maltratadas y rasgadas, teñidas con una extraña tonalidad de rojo opaco y deslavado; su rostro también lucía rojo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el frio o la fatiga. La expresión de Yao denotaba no menos que una gran alteración.

- Ivan! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí aru?!- Permaneció completamente firme en la entrada sin permitirle el paso, no inmutándose por el estado aparente del más alto.

- ¡YaoYao! ¡Feliz Navidad! Hoy he venido a visitar…-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar su frase Yao le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, dejándole bastante perplejo.

-¡¡Yao!! ¡¡Que cruel!! ¿Cómo puedes dejarme afuera cuando he venido desde tan lejos? ¡Ábreme! ¡Abre la puerta Yao! Yao!- Ivan golpeaba la puerta vigorosamente, intentando abrirla y gritándole con su voz más dulce casi al punto del llanto, mientras el oriental recargaba todo su peso del otro lado tratando de contener los esfuerzos del otro hombre por entrar a su casa.

-¡De ninguna manera, aru! ¡Vete! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Se supone que tengo una reunión con mi familia aru! ¡Tú no estás en el plan aru! ¡Veteee!"

-¡Invítame! Yao hace frio~ Tengo hambre~ Esta oscuro aquí afuera~ Yaooo~- lloraba Ivan del otro lado sin cesar sus intentos por abrir la puerta.

-¡Que nooo!-

Por un momento, los golpes y alaridos cesaron. China pego su oído a la puerta intentando descifrar si el ruso seguía ahí o se había dado por vencido por fin, y después de un rato sin percibir sonido alguno, se alejó de la puerta exhalando pesadamente.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso, aru?... No se supone que estas cosas sucedan.- Colocó una mano en su nuca dándose un leve masaje, la sola idea de tener a Rusia alrededor de su casa le crispaba los nervios. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a resumir sus actividades en la cocina.

Ivan se había sentado en la entrada de la casa de Yao. Volteó a sus alrededores intentando familiarizarse con el lugar, todavía no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para llegar hasta ahí, era una locura; pero claro, todo lo que incluyera a China en sus pensamientos terminaba en locuras. Le dio un gran trago a su botella de vodka intentando calentarse, a pesar de que en ese lugar el frio no era tan opresivo como en su casa, aun así temblaba bruscamente.

-Yao… tan desalmado.- Lloriqueaba.

Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor percatándose de un pequeño cajón repleto de leña a unos cuantos metros, y junto a él, su llave de entrada a la casa de su querido China.

* * *

El aparatoso sonido de titánicos golpes derribando su puerta hizo que un horrible escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo "_No se atrevería…No se atrevería…¡Oh claro que se atrevería!" _Pensó mientras corría a la entrada totalmente en pánico, solo para encontrarse con su anteriormente rechazado visitante tumbando la sagrada puerta con ayuda de un hacha y unas cuantas patadas.

-Kolkol~China~- Soltando el hacha y corriendo al encuentro con un totalmente asustado China, Ivan se permitió la entrada a la casa de su vecino, tecleándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente en el proceso.

-Yao, ¡Vine a visitarte para navidad! No es justo que me dejes afuera ¿podría congelarme da? ¿Por qué no solo me dejas quedarme en tu casa y disfrutar de los platillos que prepares? Hace mucho que no pruebo tu comida~- reclamaba infantilmente mientras restregaba su rostro con el de Yao, el cual aun se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Aiyah! ¡Iv…Ivan! Pe…pesas! ¡¡Pesas!!- Dijo por fin saliendo de su impresión y comenzando a retorcerse para quitarse el gran peso del otro hombre de encima.

Ivan se incorporo ayudando también a levantarse a su compañero.

-También he venido a traerte un regalo- sonrió el dueño de los ojos amatista.

Yao tomó aire intentando recuperar su respiración, dándole una mirada al ruso. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco halagado al escuchar esta última sentencia por parte de aquel hombre. ¿Se había tomado tantas molestias solo para llevarle un regalo?

-¿U…un regalo aru? Vaya, por primera vez te muestras considerado. ¿Y qué es, aru?- Observó curioso manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Si lo quieres solo tienes que entrar por el~ Kolkol- Una sonrisa perturbada adorno su rostro, mientras le mostraba a Yao un viejo saco obviamente vacio.

"_Que rayos!! Debi saber que era un truco_" Se reprochó mentalmente. -¡Regresa a tu casa Aru~! Aun estoy muy ocupado preparando la cena para mis hermanos y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si podre terminar a tiempo aru~! ¡¿Qué no tienes nadie más a quien molestar?!- Gritó exasperado sin la más mínima intención de recibir al ruso en su casa.

-¡Pero Yao! Hice un gran viaje para llegar hasta aquí da~? ¿Vas a echarme a la calle con esa fría ventisca?- Ivan intentaba poner su más letal cara de cachorro abandonado mientras se acercaba a la ventana y temblaba exageradamente señalando el viento que corría afuera, intentando persuadir al asiático.

-¡N-no Aru! ¡No caeré en eso! Regresa a tu casa, ¡deben estar esperándote aru!- A pesar de que su voz denotaba un titubeo intentaba parecer firme y decidido.

Y muy a su sorpresa, el ruso dejo su acto teatral merecedor del oscar para soltar un ligero suspiro y mirar hacia afuera por aquella ventana, empañada por el frio del exterior. Era difícil alcanzar a distinguir algo pero aun así, Ivan podía admirar las borrosas luces de la calle y las personas que aun andaban afuera apresurándose a volver a casa para cenar, celebrar, o solo para divertirse tomando unos tragos. _"...Que envida..."_ pensó. Él no tenía nada de eso, no desde hace mucho. Ni lo tendría ahora, a pesar de sus arrebatados esfuerzos.

Cerro sus ojos y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta que previamente había casi destrozado en su intento por llamar la atención de Yao. Casi sonrió. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar por ganarse la mirada de su vecino por al menos unos segundos?

-¿I…Ivan?...- Yao le llamo intentando obtener una respuesta después de tan silencioso par de minutos y el drástico cambio en el semblante del más alto.

Pasó a un lado suyo regalándole una de sus conocidas sonrisas. Esas que solo servían como fachada para el resto de su auténtico ser, para cubrir todo aquello que instintivamente dejaba escapar de vez en cuando intimidando a sus subordinados, y que se mezclaba con las ansias de hacer desaparecer todo aquello existente en el planeta que no le perteneciera, todo aquello que se rehusara a ser uno con él... todo aquello excepto Yao.

-Ne YaoYao, lamento lo de tu puerta Da? Te enviare algo de dinero para repararlo después.-

Recogió la desgajada puerta que se encontraba tirada en el piso y la levantó de nuevo en su lugar solo para detener la corriente de aire que venía desde afuera. Sintió un leve escalofrió mientras pensaba cuan diferente era ese frio del que cobijaba su casa. El frio de la casa de China era... más tenue, más perfumado, más vivo.

-¿De qué se trata esto aru? Primero entras a mi casa con un hacha en mano decidido a secuestrarme ¿Y ahora te vas con esa cara? ¿Intentas matarme de un susto o solo confundirme lo suficiente para no poder vivir, aru?-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la queja del dueño de aquella casa, tanto que descuido un poco su agarre y sintió el dolor agudo en una de sus manos previamente lastimadas, esas heridas recientes que habían servido como la llave para el flujo de la roja tinta que teñía sus ropas, dio un pequeño gemido mientras sujetaba su mano intentando atenuar un poco la sensación.

Yao se percató entonces de los vendajes que hasta ahora habían permanecido ocultos por los guantes de su visitante, y sin poder eludir su complejo de hermano mayor se acerco de inmediato a examinarle.

- ¿Qué es esto aru? ¿Te lastimaste con la puerta? Déjame revisar - Antes de que Ivan pudiera objetar algo, Yao retiro los guantes de un suave pero firme tirón, descubriendo las antes blancas tiras de tela elástica ahora teñidas de rojo muy a juego con el resto de la "decoración" en la ropa del rubio.

-¡¡Ivan!! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tienes las manos hechas un desastre! Ven acá, ¡curare eso ahora!- Ningún "aru" fue agregado a esa sentencia.

-Es solo un rasguño da~- sonreía - Nada de qué preocuparse -

-Silencio aru. Si tan poco te importan tus manos entonces yo mismo te las cortaré-

-Uwah~ YaoYao da miedo así~ Hahaha- Una pequeña e infantil risita se escapo de sus labios.

¿Se estaba preocupando por él? De alguna manera, sabía que Yao tenía esta debilidad por preocuparse por cualquier persona alrededor suyo pero... si esta vez era por él, debería considerar lastimarse más seguido. Sintió de nuevo aquel punzante ardor cuando el oriental termino de retirar las vendas de su mano, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Aiyaaah!! ¡¡Ivan!! Esto no es para nada un rasguño! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!...Tsch!... Deberías tener más cuidado, y no puedo creer que te hayan dejado venir acá con semejantes heridas. ¿No se supone que tienes gente que atienda estas cosas por ti?- Se apresuró buscando su botiquín, que consistía más en hierbas y elixires elaborados tradicionalmente que en los típicos desinfectantes y pastillas para el dolor, por supuesto, él era todo un predicador de la milagrosa medicina China.

"_Pero es que ya no hay nadie a quien le importe..._" No podía permitirse el decir semejante cosa, pero un penoso suspiro se hizo presente para darle libertad a ese pensamiento.

-Puedo curarlo yo mismo cuando vuelva a casa da? No tenias que preparar la cena para tus hermanos~ De seguro estarán por llegar ¿da?~ -

-Dije silencio aru. Curare eso y luego te irás a casa aru. -

De nuevo sonrió. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando se encontraba alrededor de China. Su presencia lo embriagaba; la calidez de su casa, su tibio aroma tan característico, los hipnóticos matices de rojo y dorado que enfatizaban las ropas de Yao. Observó al rededor recorriendo los detalles orientales en la casa de su compañero, mientras su semblante se entristecía por razones inexistentes. Para él era común sentirse solo, pero cuando se trataba de China, ese sentimiento se agudizaba bastante; todo en ese sitio le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar.

Estaba seguro de que China lo odiaba; lo había escuchado de sus propios labios muchas veces, pero no podía evitar el sentirse arrastrado a su lado y de alguna manera, estaba acostumbrado a ese rechazo. No le importaba mucho si lo corría de su lado nuevamente... simplemente quería saber que todavía existía para él, que al menos aun tenía esa pequeña pertenencia. Y si el odio era la manera de existir en el mundo de Wang Yao, entonces estaba perfecto ser odiado.

Yao regreso con unos nuevos vendajes y una pequeña botella de ungüento. Sin decir nada se dirigió al sofá y le indico a Rusia que se sentara junto a él, obteniendo respuesta nula. Ivan permaneció en su lugar aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ivan, ¡ven aquí ahora aru! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar jugando al doctor, aru!-

Saliendo un poco de su trance Ivan obedeció, deleitándose de cómo Yao tomaba sus manos y las limpiaba de todo el polvo y sangre seca que las cubría, con total calma y delicadeza haciendo el dolor casi nulo, y en todo caso, placentero. Observo el rostro de aquella nación, sus finas facciones y su pálida piel, no tan pálida como la suya propia, pero totalmente agraciada sin lugar a dudas, esas largas y oscuras pestañas enmarcando sus feroces ojos, recordaba cuanta fuerza podía mostrarse en ellos.

-Esto dolerá un poco aru... Se un buen chico y no te muevas-

Sintió los cortes en sus manos siendo forrados con una fresca capa de alguna extraña medicina China, sabía que Yao la había preparado el mismo. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se había nublado, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-...¿Duele mucho, aru? Se fuerte, casi termino- Su voz se había endulzado de repente, haciéndose suave y confortante.

-YaoYao...-

-Hn?? -

-Tu me odias, da? -

-Totalmente aru- terminó de apretar las vendas y dejarlas completamente sujetas, nada comparado con las que el ruso usaba anteriormente. - Eres de lo peor que he conocido aru. - Sentenció sin mucha importancia, mientras sujetaba aun las manos de su vecino a pesar de haber terminado su labor - Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Rusia es Rusia, no importa cuántos siglos pasen, y no debería ser de otra forma.-

-Yao...-

-Deberías volver a tu casa ahora.-

-Sé mío Yao…-

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro había sido acariciado por la mano del asiático. Acariciado con tal fuerza que sintió un cálido hilillo de sangre deslizándose por la comisura sus labios, se quedo inmóvil por un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia su agresor quien se había levantado repentinamente del sofá y aun tenia la mano alzada después de haberle abofeteado; Yao respiraba agitadamente, su cara adornada con un brillante sonrojo y una expresión que denotaba claro enojo.

-¡Lárgate Rusia! ¡Debí saber que esto era solo una de tus estúpidas pantallas! ¡Lárgate! No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a mí. No importa cuántas veces lo pidas o lo intentes, ¡jamás seré uno contigo!-

-_Kolkol_... Yao~... Me has entendido mal...No quiero que seas uno conmigo…No soportaría verte desaparecer así. Quiero que TÚ seas mío...- La mirada de Ivan se había oscurecido, dejando su sonrisa ligera y calmada para resaltar aquella que realmente expresaba su ser. Esa que le arrebataba la calma a cualquier nación en el mundo... Esa que hacía temblar hasta al mismo Yao.

-No. No uses esa voz conmigo, no seas ese Ivan conmigo aru. No me hagas odiarte de verdad…-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron un eco en sus pensamientos, trayéndole de vuelta a la sanidad.

- ¿eeh?- Se había levantado cruzando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, haciendo resaltar su gran altura y complexión mientras abrazaba a Yao por la cintura, sin obtener ninguna protesta del otro, pero si un escalofrío, el delicado cuerpo de China tembló entre sus brazos.

- Eso quiere decir que YaoYao no me odia de verdad?... Yao... Si no me odias entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradarte?...-

-Es un error, Ivan...- Yao había cerrado sus ojos sabiendo que no tenía mucho caso luchar contra el abrazo de aquel poderoso hombre que se negaba a liberarlo. -Ve y ama a alguien más aru...-

-Que cruel eres Jao. Diciéndome esas cosas en víspera de navidad y agrediéndome así… Solo quiero saber que no estoy solo da?... Quiero creer que no me has abandonado tu también…- Su voz volvía a ser suave y dulce, con ese tono infantil, casi sincero. Se inclinó un poco enterrando su rostro en el suave cabello de China, aspirando su aroma profundamente, extasiándose con él.

" _También?..."_ Sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón al escuchar eso. ¿Estaba Ivan Braginsky solo ese día después de todo? Inevitablemente, algo de culpa se acumulo en su garganta no permitiéndole articular alguna otra palabra. Sabía que no había malentendido las intenciones de Rusia y que sin duda alguna quería que se fuera lo más lejos posible, pero ahora no podía expresarlo abiertamente. Estúpido Rusia, haciéndole sentir esas cosas a propósito.

Ivan se dejo caer en el sofá nuevamente sin soltar a aquella figurita que sostenía entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentarse en su regazo y abrazándole aun más, casi como suplicándole no alejarse. Con otro movimiento se acomodo recargándose en el pecho de Yao, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño.

_-…¿A dónde se supone que deba ir? Si continuas diciendo que regrese a casa… no hay nada que valga la pena allá da?. YaoYao está muy enojado conmigo también da? Es igual a donde quiera que vaya. -_ Susurró con una voz tan ligera que el mismo Yao tuvo problemas para entender que había dicho. Y a pesar de estas palabras el rostro del ruso tenía un semblante pacifico, casi como si no se diera cuenta que estaba diciendo aquello en lugar de pensarlo. China se relajo un poco en aquel abrazo permitiéndose llevar una de sus manos al rostro de Ivan, limpiando suavemente la herida que él mismo había provocado en sus labios.

Sintió como si toda la culpa del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros cuando el ruso dio un pequeño quejido de dolor. Llevo esa misma mano al cabello de su captor deslizando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras de cabello rubio, casi sin color.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado, aru?... Quisiera que crecieras de una vez, no estás siendo justo aru.- Y con un acto de desmesurada estupidez, según Yao, se inclino regalándole un suave beso en la frente a Ivan.

-Jao…- Su mirada casi suplicaba por algo inentendible, que China sabía perfectamente.

-Aiya… Está bien… ¿Quieres quedarte el día de hoy?- apretó los dientes no creyendo lo que acababa de decir; luego solo se permitió suspirar cerrando sus ojos - No habrá mucho espacio si vienen todos pero… Supongo será una cena muy peculiar… ¡Pero tienes prohibido hacer cualquier cosa rara aru! ¡¡Si haces algo que me enoje te echare a la calle y tendrás que pasar año nuevo descongelando tu trasero, aru!! ¡¿Queda eso claro?!-

- ¡¿Eeeh~?! ¿YaoYao esta invitándome? ¡¿Cómo podría negarme~?!- dio un pequeño salto, emocionado, apretando aun más al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Aiyaaah! ¡Iv..Ivan! Me..me asfixias..!!-

Y con un sonoro BUMP ambos cayeron al suelo; sin percatarse del hecho de que 4 naciones asiáticas habían recién parado en la entrada de la casa, posando sus miradas en ellos.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! ¡Aniki! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué esta la puerta rota?! ¡¿Qué hace ese tipo encima de ti?! –_tus pechos me pertenecen_- Da Zeeee~~!!-

Yao se volteo rápidamente a aquel umbral percatándose de la reciente presencia de sus pequeños hermanos en la casa, atónitos ante aquella escena.

-¡Yong Soo! ¡P-puedo explicarlo!!-

-YaoYao~ Tan enérgico el día de hoy… Kolkol~- con un travieso gesto y la firma de su sentencia de muerte dio un pequeño mordisco al cuello de su presa.

-AIYAAAAAH!!!!!-

* * *

**End...?**

* * *

O quizás no. La persona que revisó esto antes de que yo lo trajera aqui menciono que le había agradado el hecho de que no usara escenas de sexo en esta historia, aunque le hubiera quedado muy bien. En realidad no estoy segura de ello...Solo quería escribir algo RoChu.

Supongo que eso tendrían que decidirlo ustedes :3 ! Espero algun review que pueda sacarme de la duda, ya que no tendría problema en agregar un -after- con algo un poco más subido de tono. I don't even know... Just please tell me!

Y por supuesto, Muchisimas gracias por leer!!


End file.
